Super Bowl 56 (The Pearl World)
|- | colspan="2"| |- ! scope="row"|Date |February 6, 2022 |- ! scope="row"|Stadium |City of Champions Stadium, Inglewood, California |- ! scope="row"|MVP |Odell Beckham Jr, WR, New York Giants |- ! scope="row"|Favorite |Raiders |- ! scope="row"|Referee |Jason Smith |- ! scope="row"|Attendance |67,000 |- ! colspan="2"|Future Hall of Famers |- | colspan="2"|'Giants: Odell Beckham Jr' Raiders: Derek Carr, James Smith |- ! colspan="2"|Ceremonies |- ! scope="row"|National Anthem |Taylor Swift |- ! scope="row"|Coin toss |Dan Fouts, Phillip Rivers, Eric Dickerson, Eric Garcetti, James Butts, Vince Ferragimo |- ! scope="row"|Halftime Show |Panic at the Disco Featuring Drake |- ! colspan="2"|TV in the United States |- ! scope="row"|Network |CBS |- ! scope="row"|Announcers |Jim Nantz (play-by-play) Tony Romo (analyst) Tracy Wolfson, Evan Washburn, and Jay Feely (sideline reporters) Gene Stratore (rules analyst) |- ! scope="row"|Nielsen Ratings |46.3 (national) 55.5 (New York), 37.0 (Las Vegas)] US viewership: 78.9 million est. avg., 111.9 million est. total |- ! scope="row"|Market share |69 (national) |- ! scope="row"|Cost of 30-second commercial |$10 Million |- | colspan="2"|←LV Super Bowl |57→ ! scope="col"| |- | | |- | | |} Super Bowl 56 (known as Super Bowl LVI during planning) is the name of a sporting event that occured in February of 2022. Offseason Both Teams made substantial additions to their teams as a result of the previous season. Giants nearly fired Pat Shurmur due to a 4-11 preformance the season before. Odell Beckham Jr was also growing irritable as the team only had one playoff appearance since drafting him. Team added Richard Rodgers and signed Paxton Lynch as their backup Quarterback. Dwayne Haskins came off strong, playing a perfect season but lacking targets. The Raiders meanwhile, made the Playoffs but lost to the Chargers in the first round. Jon Gruden said the team needed more offensive weapons and nearly acquired Russell Wilson in the offseason. Regular Season The New York Giants started off 8-0, with Haskins leading the charge. Week 10 against the Saints, the team lost 31-10 with Teddy Bridgewater throwing for 4 Touchdowns, and 0 interceptions. The Las Vegas Raiders started off 4-5, before picking up during the regular season. Derek Carr nearly missed the entire season, but came back during week 6. Postseason The New York Giants played the Chicago Beard, before advancing to the NFC Championship against Tampa Bay Buccaneers, winning 31-10. The Las Vegas Raiders defeated the Los Angeles Chargers and the Houston Texans before reaching the Super Bowl. Super Bowl The Giants and Raiders played a physcially intense first quarter before it ended with the Raiders leading 7-3. Giants scored a touchdown with 6:55 in the Second Quarter, commaning a 10-7 lead over Vegas. Derek Carr scored with the Raiders leading 14-10 at the Half. Giants scored in the opening minutes, landing a 17-14 lead. Haskins threw an interception which lead to a Raiders touchdown. Fourth Quarter saw the Giants running away with the game. Landing a touchdown to Sterling Shepard and then Eli Apple picked off an interception, but a field goal gave the Giants a 27-21 lead. Category:Scenario: The Pearl World